


Creepypasta x Reader

by XxJoeyBunnyxX



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, depressed reader, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJoeyBunnyxX/pseuds/XxJoeyBunnyxX
Summary: What could POSSIBLY go wrong when reader meets the creepypastas in different scenerios?Requests are open~Posted on wattpad!wattpad - NightFamous





	Creepypasta x Reader

Rolling over in your bed so you were facing the ceiling, your parents just went to bed seeing as it was already 10pm.

You couldn't sleep, you kept getting nightmares about a mysterious masked person he kept warning you about a visit ' _I wonder what he means with that.. will someone visit me?_ '.

Deciding that sleep wouldn't come to you for a while, you sat up and grabbed your phone and turned it on ' _it's so early... i should be asleep by now!_ ' i thought, you ran your hand through your (H/C) hair, closing your eyes for a second, getting lost in your mind.

"W...WHAT ARE YOU?!" your eyes sprang open as you heard your parents scream, soon all you could hear was silence.

Your heartbeat was the only thing that could be heard, it's normal gentle beats became irregular and quick, you let go of the breath you didn't know you were holding in.

Soon, your heartbeat wasn't the only thing you heard, you heard footsteps ' _why does it sound so close..._ ' i thought as i tried to be as silent as possible not knowing what's out there, waiting for you to make a move.

 

Soon it was silent, once again. 

' _I guess what ever it was.. left.._ '

 

As soon as i finished that thought my door slammed open, a dark figure coming inside my room, i could see it was a male from it's figure..

"W..who are you?" I asked with fear lacing my words as the figure stepped closer and  _closer_ , i could finally see his... mask?

He suddenly grabbed me by my throat, whispering "You're lucky you're gorgeous (Y/N), i'll see you later..." he said, before letting my throat go and walking off, stopping in his tracks he said "Don't tell a word." before vanishing in the dark hallway....

 

 

**Who was he?**


End file.
